Modular flooring systems are useful in many applications. For example, in a military application, military personnel may desire to establish a tactical command post during training or combat situations. However, the physical terrain may be too wet, sandy, soft or otherwise unsuitable to properly assemble or operate the necessary equipment. Additionally, the ground may include unwanted vegetation or tree roots, which increases the likelihood that a soldier may trip or slip, possibly injuring himself/herself, someone else, and/or expensive military equipment. Modular flooring systems allow such military personnel to create a dry, sturdy base that is suitable for assembling such a tactical command post.
Modular flooring systems are not limited to military applications. Alternatively, modular flooring systems may be used in any number of indoor and outdoor applications, such as trade shows, factory floors, temporary roadways, outdoor gatherings, and stages. Conventional modular flooring systems are typically formed of various arrangements of multiple floor panels. However, these conventional modular flooring systems have a number of drawbacks. For example, they can be difficult to transport because of the large size and bulk of the individual panels. They can require special tools and/or experienced personnel for proper assembly. Connections between floor panels may not have enough flexibility for the panels to be used over uneven ground. If these connections are used in installations over uneven ground, components of the connections may separate inadvertently or break. Additionally, many modular flooring systems do not allow for full positive connectivity throughout the system, or allow for infloor routing and distribution of cable and wire.